Impossible
by you'rethe1who'swierd
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with someone you know you shouldn't have? Hermione has. Falling deeper every passing day and trying to hide it every possible way, will she able to accept her feelings even though she knows that what she wants is impossible? #Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, the characters in the story are owned by JK Rowling and not me but I love HP!**  
** What? It's lame but it rhymes...**

* * *

"Bye Mione" Ron said hugging Hermione briefly and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye. And listen, write to me Ron and don't you dare find another girl or I swear on Harry that I'll kill you" Hermione said jabbing her finger into his stomach playfully, making Ron laugh.

"Oye!" Harry complained overhearing Hermione's threat and crossed his arms when Hermione turned to him.

"Keep me out of this you two now that you've finally shown your true colors…forgetting that I'm here too and all." he said pouting.

Laughing, Hermione hugged him tightly "I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too" Harry replied, smiling and returning the embrace as he patted her back.

Hermione was the only one from the trio who was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. It had been four months since the war. Everything was getting back to normal; accept for the fact that their memories were scarred forever with the loss, pain and suffering each of them had faced. Hermione was really happy for Ron and Harry, especially Harry, he had dealt with everything so bravely and he was already recovering from everything. The new Minister of magic, none other than Kingsley Shaclebolt had asked Ron, Harry, Hermione and a few others who had fought in the war to help the aurors at the ministry find the death eaters who had escaped and had offered them to become aurors without even taking their NEWTs. Ron and Harry had accepted almost immediately but Hermione had decided that she wanted to take the NEWTs. She was, after all, Hermione Granger, who loved exams, and then she also thought that she was done with this death eater shit; she wanted to help all those muggleborns and magical creatures who faced discrimination and felt as though every day in their lives was another punishment. The shrill sound of the Hogwarts Express broke her thoughts and soon, and she was being rushed to the train.

"Come on kids, quickly" Molly Weasly said steering Hermione and Ginny away from the guys.

"Bye mom" Ginny said hugging Mrs Weasly and then blew a kiss to Harry who, well, blushed. Ginny waved to Mr Weasly, Ron and George while Hermione bid a goodbye to Mrs Weasly.

"Take care you two and stay out of trouble." Mrs Weasly said, smoothing out the creases in their robes and stepping back to get a final look at the two.

The train made yet another howling sound so, for one last time Hermione quickly turned around and waved to Ron and Harry before boarding the train, all set for another year, her last one, at Hogwarts.

An hour away from Hogwarts, Hermione waited for the prefects and the head boy to arrive at the compartment at the end of the train where all of them were supposed to meet. She, as always was right on time, as the head girl should be. Yup. That's right; Hermione Granger was the head girl. She had gotten the badge last month and had proudly showed it around to everyone at the Burrow where she was staying for the time being. She smiled to herself, remembering how jealous Ron had been. There had been many ups and downs in their relationship but had managed to stay together but now that they were doing the long distance thing, Hermione doubted if there will be any 'ups' at all. Sighing, Hermione looked at the watch Ron had gifted her as a birthday present in advance since they obviously wouldn't be meeting on her birthday which was on 19th September. It was a very delicate looking thing but actually was pretty sturdy "Just like you" she remembered Ron telling her the day he gave it to her. She had not removed the watch since then, with the exception of bathing time. Hermione shook her head, diverting her thoughts to something else, anything else. She was missing her friends already. So she got up and set to work, checking if everything was in place for the meeting.

Fifteen minutes later, all the prefects were gathered in the compartment. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable seeing all those familiar faces, which were staring and her and waiting for her to guide them. She looked around, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, Parvati Patil and Cormac Mclaggen from Gryffindor, Anthony Goldstein and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott from Slytherin. The head boy was still wasn't there. Great! Just great!

"Are we even gonna do anything Granger or can we go back cause unlike you, we have better stuff to do." Pansy asked Hermione looking bored as she filed her nails.

Hermione gritted her teeth, Bitch. She wasn't expecting the slytherins to come back to complete their studies. What, with the disgrace they have to face here now, it has to be very gutty. But then again, slytherins are known for their ambitiousness and determination.

"No. We are gathered here to discuss some very important things about how we want the following year to proceed and what should be done for the smooth flow of events, so no Parkinson, you may not leave." Hermione said firmly.

"But then, what are we waiting for Hermione?" Cormac asked her gazing at her intently.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ever since that time in sixth grade when she went to professor Slughorn's party with Cormac, and had ditched him under the mistletoe, things between them had been like that between them.

"We are waiting for the Head boy as he also has to be a part of today's discussion. It shouldn't be long…"Hermione was answering Cormac's question when the door to the compartment opened and a tall, slender man with platinum blonde hair walked in with his head held high up as the HEAD BOY badge shined against his black robes.

Hermione stared at the new face that had joined them. No. This couldn't be happening. She closed her eyes and pinched her arm. It hurt. She opened them again. Nope. No such luck. None other than Draco Malfoy was walking with long strides towards her. Hermione instinctively reached for her wand but when Malfoy went right past her and sat on one of the empty seats next to Pansy she braced herself.

"So…what were we doing?" he asked no one in particular as he sat on the seat comfortably, his arm around Pansy's shoulder and the other at the back of the seat, his legs were folded and he leaned back, processing his new surroundings.

"Nothing much Draco…Granger here was just boring us with one of her lectures." Pansy cooed, looking thrilled as she leaned into Draco. His eyes moved across the compartment and stopped on Hermione. His eyes moved along her body and stopped on the Head Girl badge. He smirked.

"Aah…Granger." He said disentangling his fingers from Pansy's hair as he got up. Hermione squinted at Draco. He was obviously up to something. He rubbed his hands together, much like a housefly and came to stand next to Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, her voice filled with poison.

"I want you to tell me what we have to do." He said still smirking.

"Humph" Hermione said crossing her arms and leaning back into the wall.

"I wouldn't have asked you to but Professor McGonagall instructed me to. Of course, now if you don't want to-" Draco started.

"I didn't say I won't tell you Malfoy, you don't need to go running to Professor for everything." Hermione cut him, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Aw…scared of the headmistress are we now?" Draco drawled.

Hermione snapped open her eyes "Shut the eff up Malfoy."

Getting back to work she picked up a file with some of the notes which she had made for the meeting. "Here." she said handing the notes to Malfoy, "it has everything that you need to know."

Draco looked amused by this and was looking at the file curiously. "What? Mommy didn't teach you how to read?" Hermione asked him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco glared at her but didn't say anything. He sat down and began to read.

"So, now that all of us are here let us start with the basics." Hermione said turning her attention back to the prefects who were looking at her with equally bored expressions, with the exception of Luna who was smiling at her encouragingly. "Now, I know all of you are aware of them but let's go through them once again…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- My first ff! Please review...More chapters coming up sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon**  
**P.S- Was taking a power nap with my head on the 'o' key**  
**P.P.S- YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WEIRD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Another update...this one's a bit more fun...hope you guys enjoy it **

* * *

"I just can't believe you made him the head boy!" Hermione said, pacing in front of the clawed table behind which Professor McGonagall was sitting, looking equally annoyed.

"As I said, I did what was necessary, and I don't really get what you problem is Ms Granger; I know that he was a part Voldemort's little group of death-eaters but as far as I know he has proven his innocence. Now if you please, I have somewhere to be." She said, picking up her wand as she got up from the table, the one with claws, in the headmasters office.

"But why him?" Hermione cried, her voice turning whinier.

"Really miss Granger, I thought you were smart enough to figure it out…" Professor McGonagall sighed stopping on her way out as she turned around to face her, "You know that things have never been easy for the slytherins. And it is their own fault that it is this way, but they are still a part of Hogwarts and it is our duty to provide them with a safe, and secure environment-whether they deserve it or not."

"But I still don't get it…what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Hermione said more to her but then looked up at the headmistress expectantly.

"It is for inter-house harmony Granger! For Merlin's sake! Where did that brain of yours go! " Professor McGonagall said and then, seeing Hermione open her mouth again, she waved her hand in an attempt to say 'DISMISSED' and headed down the stairs.

Hermione stood there alone, looking at all the sleeping portraits of the previous headmasters in the office. She had come here immediately after the feast. She had been so pissed at Malfoy. He had come twenty minutes late for the first meeting itself and had done nothing except passing sneaky comments. He had not even shown respect whatsoever when McGonagall was giving a tribute to all those who had died fighting in the second wizarding war but had been flirting with Pansy. Oh, she hated him much! She didn't exactly disagree with McGonagall, making a slytherin the head boy was a clever move, this way, the slytherins will have someone who'll see if they're being prejudiced especially now that most of them had not even participated in the war and even if they had, they were on the other side. But why did it have to be him out of all people? There was no way she'll be able to cope with him even a week forget the whole school year!

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sank deeper into the hot tub in the prefects' bathroom. This was it, she thought, bursting one of the pink bubbles, which floated up from the tub, with her fingernail. It was all she needed to distress. She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander. Back in her sixth year, when she and Ron were prefects and Harry was the Quiditch captain, she remembered coming here with them. They had tried to figure out which tap was for what and had made a complete mess. She lay there quietly; smiling to herself as she thought about all of their adventures until all the bubbles disappeared. She silently got up; accio'd a towel, wrapped it around herself, and massaged her legs with some fruit-like smelling moisturizer. She was rubbing moisturizer on her left thigh when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. She turned around, shocked- hadn't she locked the door? Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Draco who was standing there looking equally alarmed, as he froze in the middle of closing the door. She slowly looked down at herself; a thin, blue towel was wrapped around her carelessly, exposing a lot of legs and cleavage. She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes hoping she'll wake up next to Ron in his bed but instead of Ron's blue eyes and warm smile, Draco's shocked expression and slightly ajar mouth greeted her. She could feel the blood rush to her face and she tried taking deep, calm breaths. "Malfoy…out!" She growled trying to control herself.

Draco's expression slowly changed…from horror to delight. It was just like Granger's discomfort made him happy. He smirked at her blushing figure and said "Why Granger? I never knew this was your personal loo…"

Hermione stormed towards Draco but then then stopped and grabbed the loose knot she had made to hold her towel up as it almost came apart. Draco burst out laughing but seeing Hermione's expression shut his mouth somewhat. "Another word and I swear to god I'll hex you into oblivion" Hermione warned him, grabbing her wand from the counter where she had left her clothing.

"Whoa…easy mudblood, you're the one who's at fault here but me being such a generous, godly gentleman, I'll let you be this time." Draco said, grinning evilly as he stalked out of the bathroom.

Hermione turned around angrily and grabbed her blue jeans and a loose grey sweatshirt and threw up her hair in a messy bun. She staggered toward the door and swung it open. Draco was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom lazily and was making little waterspouts with his wand. She cleared her throat. Draco looked up at her, his grey eyes piercing her brown ones, "What?" he said, not moving his gaze.

God, what a stuck-up asshole she thought but to him, she said "You can go in there now"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say your highness."

Hermione stepped closer to him; he was taller than her by a few inches so she had to look up at him. "You do not talk to me like Malfoy or it'll get the best out of me." She said, glaring at him and then whipped around and stormed off to their common room, leaving him looking after her in astonishment.

* * *

**Yup...that's it...it is pretty short but I can promise you that the next chapter's gonna have loads of sexual tension so get ready!**

**"when you're ready come and get it na nana na na nana na, when you're re-e-e-e-eady-eady, when you're ready come and get it na nana na na nana na"**

**P.s-that song just popped into my mind right now...**  
**P.p.s- You're the one who's wierd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year! And now without any further delay...read on...and review**

* * *

The head boy and head girl had to share a dormitory. It was on the 5th floor a little further away from the prefects' bathroom. Gods! The prefects' bathroom…Hermione was never going in there again. She sighed as she recited the password "nunquam retro respicere" before the gargoyle which guarded the dormitory. It was a Latin phrase which meant 'never look back' it was obviously with reference to Draco's past. Hermione hated the password; some things were better not spoken of. The gargoyle was actually a stone carving, fitted into the wall. There was probably a painting here before the school's renovation. The gargoyle represented the four houses; it had a lion which was in the middle of a jump, a snake with a ruby for its eye, a badger which sat on its hind legs and an eagle in flight. The Gargoyle sprang open creakily when Hermione said the password and she walked into her house for the whole school year.

Inside, there was a huge common room carpeted with a brown rug. There was a fireplace at one side with a small tea table and two separate leather recliners. A mostly empty bookshelf stood in the corner with nothing other than a few stray pages. On the other side was a single glass door (with curtains) which led to the bathroom. In the middle were two large couches and two smaller ones, which surrounded another table, this one with two coffee mugs, a spoon, and some packets of sugar, milk and coffee. Behind all of this were two different stair cases, curved so they made circular figure together. One of them had green carpet and the other had red carpet. They led to another floor which had two different doors facing each other. The door on the left side had a green and silver wall hanging beside it which represented Slytherin and the other had gold and red wall hanging representing Gryffindor.

Hermione stood there in the middle of the common room, taking all of it in. Everything looked so good! She climbed up the stairs admiring the wall hanging for a while and then turned to the door on her right. "_Alohomora_" She said pointing her wand at the door. Hearing a clicking sound she walked into her room. It had a four poster bed with red and gold covers, a bedside table, a study desk, a cupboard and a balcony. The balcony had some potted plants and yet another table with chairs and an umbrella to go with it. The balcony faced the Quiditch pitch and Hermione stood there for a few minutes looking at the stars outside. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Hermione sighed and went back inside, closing the door as she did. It was Draco on the door; he was looking at the wall hanging when Hermione opened the door. His hands were in his jeans pocket and he had a green sweater on.

"Filch brought your stuff…books and all." He said seeing Hermione come out.

"Oh. Right." Hermione said before she grabbed her wand and left the room. She had left her things in the Gryffindor common room, grabbing just a pair of clothes as she left for the Prefects' bathroom not knowing the consequences of this decision. She followed Draco down the stairs to the common room where a pile of suitcases and backpacks were waiting for them. Hermione found hers at the top. She picked up her backpack and wore it, very much like a little school girl and lifted her trolley bag. She turned around to face Draco who was smirking, looking at her bags.

"What is it now Malfoy?" Hermione said keeping her free hand on her waist as she glared at him.

"Nothing new Granger; just you and your ol' muggle ways." Draco said, rolling his eyes and looking at her with pure contempt. "Going to Azkaban is better than living here with _you" _Draco muttered under his breath and then levitated his bags to his room with a simple _wingardium leviosa._

* * *

Hermione woke up a little late next morning. She had gone to bed pretty late yesterday after unpacking her bags. It was eight in the morning, classes started in exactly an hour and she still had to get ready and have breakfast. She grabbed a plain pink T-shirt, jeans and her school robes and rushed downstairs to the bathroom. Someone, either house elves or the head boy, had opened the curtains in the common room and sunlight poured in, making the place look a whole lot brighter. Hermione walked across the room to the loo and twisted the handle, in an attempt to open it. It was locked. Hermione sighed and banged on the door "Get out Malfoy" she said, still banging on the door.

"Sorry sunshine, it'll take a tad bit longer." Draco replied from inside.

"Hurry up! Its eight already…and do NOT call me sunshine" Hermione shouted from outside before she turned around and plopped down on the couch. Way to go Hermione, she thought, the first day of your last school year and you're running late already!

About forty-five minutes later, after two cups of strong coffee and about five more rounds of banging on the door and shouting at Draco, he finally came out. Hermione got up with her clothes and walked up to him…and stomped his foot with hers as hard as she could. Draco cried out in pain, holding his foot and despite herself, Hermione couldn't help grin.

"Oops. I'm sorry, didn't see your foot there. Some of it might have dissolved in all that water you just used up." She said returning his glare with one of her own. She whipped around, smirking, but Draco twisted her arm painfully behind her back and pulled her to him.

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at him angrily as she struggled to free her hand from his death grip.

"Ow indeed Granger." Draco said, smirking. He leaned in, his mouth next to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. She stopped struggling and stood still. She bit her lip, her skin tingled and it felt oddly good.

"Nice pajamas Granger" Draco whispered in her ear and then burst out laughing. Hermione looked down at her pyjamas; she did not get what his problem was. She loved these pajamas! They were warm and comfortable and they looked super cute. The T-shirt was loose and plain white with Gryffindor red sleeves and the bottoms were the same red with adorable looking lions made all over them. Draco was still laughing, completely breathless, but each time he saw Hermione, he started again. And seeing him laugh like that Hermione couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Alright...so not lots of sexual tension but it is _something_...;)**

**P.s- Don't worry, I won't call you weird this time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been long, huh? Well I'm back. Please review and let me know how you like this chapter!**

* * *

Hermione sprinted down the stairs to the Great Hall; it was eight fifty five and she had exactly five minutes to grab something to eat. She stopped just in front the hall and caught her breath. She smoothed out her robes and pulled out the hair from her face and entered, walking confidently. She was the head girl. Head girls weren't supposed to be late. She was late. And she was the head girl. It had been mentioned in the letter she had gotten with the badge that head girls were supposed to set a good example for all the other students but this…was not so much of a good example. But when she did enter the hall, no one even seemed to notice her. Hermione sighed with relief; this had been so much easier than what she had expected. She walked up to the gryffindor table and plopped down next to Ginny.

"Hermione! Professor Jenkins was looking for you; she has your class schedule." Ginny said, shifting a bit to make more space for Hermione "Oh, she is SO sweet, probably the best Gryffindor head till now!"

"I dunno, I used to prefer McGonagall, but yeah, I guess she is nice." Hermione said in between bites of bread and big gulps of juice.

"Hermione! Oh, there you are!" Cormac said, grinning as he walked towards her.

"Oh Merlin! What now?" Hermione whispered to Ginny who giggled silently.

"Hermione, Jenkins had your class schedule; I thought you would need it so I brought it for you." He said, "You're looking beautiful by the way."

Hermione snorted so loud at that, that half of the people at her table stared at her. She looked at Ginny who had almost gone blue trying to stop her laughter. Cormac was looking at both of them completely confused. Hermione had just started explaining herself when the bell rang. Oh thank god! She did not feel like talking to Cormac out of all people right now. "Oh! Sorry. Got to go, see you later and um…thanks for bringing my schedule." She said before she rushed off to classroom 1B, the transfiguration classroom.

Hermione yawned. Today was one of those rare days when she didn't feel like studying at all…the whole day had been so boring! They had done nothing but revision of everything thing taught to them before. Right now she was sitting at the back of the charms classroom practicing her already mastered non-verbal spells. At four when the class was finally over, Hermione quickly packed her bag and headed for the library. She had a break after which it was supper, so she would sit there and do her homework and then get some books for the empty shelf in the heads' dormitory.

Hermione entered the library and looked around. It just felt so good being around so many books. She smiled when she saw Madam Pince, the librarian, who as always glared at Hermione and nodded. She quickly kept her bag at her favourite table and went off in search for books. She picked up all interesting books she could find and stacked them up, holding her wand in the other hand just in case the books fell and she had to levitate them. She turned to the last row of shelves and there, Oh merlin, were none other than Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson literally eating each other's faces. Hermione stood there completely shocked _and_ disgusted. Pansy leaned against one of the book shelves, one of her hands on Draco's chest and the other in his blonde hair while he had his hands resting on her hips and left thigh, gradually going up her leg. Hermione finally came back to her senses when Pansy moaned weirdly and bit Draco's lower lip. She looked away and cleared her throat. Draco quickly pushed Pansy away and looked around almost frightened and then relaxed seeing that it was just Hermione.

"What's your problem Granger? Couldn't you see that we were in the middle of something" Pansy said once she had recovered from the shock of Draco pushing her away.

"My problem is just that this is a library not a strip club. And really Malfoy? You are the effing head boy, grow up and take some responsibility!" Hermione said, shifting the stack of books uncomfortably in her arms.

Pansy snorted and said "Look who's talking! You're telling Draco to 'grow up' while you can't look at two people kissing."

"Nah Pansy. She probably fucked Ron in the second year, the filthy little mudlood she is. Don't you know she's living with the Weasly's already? Poor Weasly's though, couldn't even afford the expenses of their own kids when Potter and Granger showed up. Good thing they lost a few of them in the war; saved them from rotting on the streets." Draco said, looking away from Hermione.

Hermione just stood there, staring at Draco with disgust. "_I hate you_." She said, her voice filled with pure contempt. She had never really realized how much she disliked Draco until now. Sure he was a complete jerk and had insulted Hermione many times before but she knew that it was because he had grown up in a society which had taught him not to trust mudbloods. Even though he once was a part of Voldemort's little group of death eaters, Hermione never thought of him as 'evil'. But today what he had said was just wrong.

"Well the feeling's mutual Granger." He said, his expression all of a sudden turned cold and his eyes became unreadable.

Hermione breathed in sharply and turned around. She kept the books she had gotten on the table next to her bag and sat down. Picking up a random book, she tried to take her mind off what had just happened. Her head was pounding and she could feel the tears forming. She missed Harry and Ron so much. She suddenly wasn't so sure of herself. Maybe Kingsley would still take her in, then she wouldn't have to go through all this shit.

"Hi!" Hermione looked up to see Cormac standing in front of her, a few books in his hand. "Mind if I join you?" He asked as he dumped the books on her table. At least Cormac didn't bother her with Ron and Harry around. "Sure" She said, smiling sweetly "but I was just leaving." She picked up her books and put them in her bag. "Catch up with you later Cormac." She said as she walked away from him to the peaceful Heads' Dormitory.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up soon!**

**P.s- you're not the only one who didn't like this chapter, I almost through my mac out the window after reading it. Probably the worst thing I've written with the exception of that one poem I wrote for the worst teacher on teachers day. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up! I thought Why not hear Draco out for a change so...Here's something new! Please review and le me know how you thought it was! ;)**

* * *

"Nunquam retro respicere" Draco recited the password before the gargoyle. It was way past midnight but it didn't really matter since it was a Friday night. He had been with his friends in the Slytherin common room.

He was trying to avoid Hermione after their little exchange in the library. Draco very well knew that he had gone way past his limits with the whole 'good thing Fred died' thing. These days he was just so moody all the time. He just didn't know who he was anymore and this annoyed him. The way he had playfully teased Hermione about her pajamas this morning was just so unlike him. This was partly the reason why he said all that stuff to her in the library. He couldn't let her think that they were friends or anything.

But then again it might have been because Hermione had seen him making out with Pansy. They had been in the library talking when Pansy had climbed up on him and had started kissing him so suddenly that he didn't even know what to do. He hadn't even realized he was kissing her back until she had started moaning. And then Hermione had seen them there and had started lecturing him about responsibilities. It wasn't even his bloody fault.

Draco sighed as he entered the common room. It was ice cold in there. The open window was letting in cold night air. Even though it was just September, the night air had started to become very cold. The wind had probably also put out the still smoking fire. Hermione had fallen asleep one of the bigger sofas. She was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. One of her hands was under her head, doing the work of a pillow while the other held a book. A few of her hair strands had fallen down in front of her face and used to move with every time she inhaled and exhaled. Draco smiled to himself; she looked so peaceful and innocent. Draco crouched down in front of her and gently pushed back the hair that had fallen in her face. As his hand brushed her cheek, he realized that she was burning. He was touching her forehead, trying to check her temperature when Hermione opened one of her bloodshot eyes. Draco jerked his hand off her forehead, not knowing how to explain himself.

"You have fever." He said, getting up. Hermione just closed her eyes and started shivering uncontrollably as another cold breeze came in through the window. Draco lightly touched Hermione's shoulder, urging her to get up "Come on. Let's take you upstairs Granger" Draco waited for Hermione to reply but she just lay there, her eyes shut. "Are you alright?" He asked her again. This time Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him and one lone tear rolled down her eye, across her face and onto the sofa.

Draco took his hand off her shoulder, not knowing what to do. Hermione finally sat up on the sofa and looked away. "Why do you hate me so much?" She asked him, staring at her arm. Draco stared at her for a whole minute trying to frame his answer. Why did he hate her? He looked down at her big brown eyes. Why? Her face was pale and her nose was red. She was biting her cracked lips and looking up at him anxiously. Draco looked away and sighed, "Look, I'm tired. Let's just get you upstairs and call it a day."

Draco held her wrist and pulled her up. He walked her up the steps to her room, keeping her from stumbling. Hermione's room was just as big as Draco's, except that his balcony faced the lake. All of Hermione's textbooks were neatly piled up on her desk. A letter was lying beside the books; a pen and a bottle of ink were kept on top of it. "Get inside your covers; I'll put the heat charm on them." Draco instructed Hermione as he looked around the room. "That's okay Malfoy. I'm fine now." Hermione insisted, not moving from her place.

Draco turned around to face her. Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself and looked just as miserable as before. Draco should have left then, not bothering to go through all the drama, but he didn't. Instead he held her wrist again, pulled her towards her bed, made her sit down and put the red and gold covers over her. He put the heating spell on them and then switched on the bed side lamp. But just as he was about leave Hermione held his arm. Draco could feel her pulse against his arm. He looked down at her, their eyes met and he could see the urgency in her eyes. Hermione kept the eye contact for a moment, before looking away. She left his arm and gently detached her watch from a loose stitch of Draco's sleeve where it had been caught up. And while she did this Draco couldn't help noticing her arm, the same one which she had been staring at earlier. And suddenly he knew the answer to her question. It was just one word, the same one which not much earlier had been carved onto Hermione's hand by his own aunt. _Mudblood._

* * *

**Yup...Draco's Point Of View! How was it? Please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Hehe, been long huh? Well, I'm back...! :)**

* * *

"What do you want?!" Hermione snapped, annoyed as fuck since even the pillow that she held against her ears couldn't block out the knocking on her door. She had spent her whole day in her bedroom doing homework, working on her transfiguration skills and writing letters to Ron. Her throat was on fire and her nose was completely blocked. Her head had been throbbing right since she had first woken up in the morning. She had been feeling so restless and sleepless and irritated and UGH! Trust Draco to come wake her up just as she was finally about to fall asleep! She got up and stomped her way towards the door. There he was, standing there in a plain white shirt and a loose black tie, looking completely innocent.

"This better be good Malfoy." She managed to say, glaring at him. If only looks could kill! Draco first rolled his eyes at her and took his time cursing and searching for something in his jeans pocket. He took her hand and slapped a piece of neatly folded parchment he took out of his jeans, onto her palm. Before Hermione could say anything, he turned around and stalked off.

Hermione unfolded the paper. It was a letter...from McGonagall. She had to discuss something very important with the heads. And she was expected to be in her office in exactly...oh, right...five minutes ago. Now Draco's going to be there before her.

"That evil little bastard! I bet he had it all planned out. He just wants to spoil my reputation! 'So what if I can't take responsibility and am immature? Let me go make Granger look unreliable and irresponsible and stupid!' Oh, I'm never forgiving him for this!" Hermione muttered to herself while pulling over a clean T-shirt and wore shorts. She grabbed her wand and sprinted her way to McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Have a seat Granger." Professor McGonagall said, looking at Hermione over her glasses.

"Mr. Malfoy and I were just discussing how the last Triwizard Tournament had ended...not so well." She said, clearing her throat, "it has been four years since then and as you know, time for it to take place yet again. The headmasters of all three schools, as well as some people from the Ministry have been meeting quite frequently now and have decided against another Tournament to take place this year. We have, however, established how important it is for our students to not only understand how witchcraft works but also to know the rich culture and traditions of the wizarding world"

She paused to study their faces, Draco was looking bored, tapping his fingers at the side of his chair; Hermione was looking...sick. "That is why we have decided to have a ball, a dance, like the one we had four years back. Unfortunately, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang would not be joining us as it will not be possible to accommodate all students from three different schools at once." She continued, "We have to cover up a lot on the academics as well so we have decided to hold the ball next week, on Sunday an get it over with. All students will be having extra classes this entire week wherein I will be teaching them about wizarding culture and traditions. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you as the heads have to make sure that everything takes place as planned. I leave the decorations and arrangements and any further planning to you. Any questions?"

Normally, Hermione would have raised her hands, shooting all kinds of queries towards Professor McGonagall- Where was the ball going to be held? Would it be compulsory for all students to participate? But right now, she was too sick to care. Her head felt so woozy; probably because her brain was filled with snot by now.

"Alright then. I expect to see both of you in the first wizarding culture class tomorrow." McGonagall said excitedly and dismissed them.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? I got your letter just now, nice owl...it bit me only twice! I miss you guys too! I can't wait for Christmas holidays! I know it must be very tiring for you Ron, but trust me; you're going to be fine. They're just being hard on you right now so that you're ready to face the real world afterwards. I'm so proud of you!  
__Love,  
__Hermione.  
__P.s- Tell Harry I said Hi._

Hermione folded the letter neatly and gave it to the damned owl that flew right away. Ron was having trouble with his auror training. She wanted to tell him about the ball but he had so many problems of his own, why tell him that half of the boys had already asked her if she'd go to the ball with them and it was just two days since McGonagall's announcement. All she needed now was a jealous auror-in-training boyfriend, threatening to kill them all. McGonagall's wizarding culture classes were turning out to be pretty boring. All they did was talk about different social affairs which took place, what people wore to those places, the decorations which were used, maybe it would be useful later on their lives but right now, it was just more homework. She looked at the time; she had exactly two minutes before she had to meet Draco downstairs, in the common room. She took out a bag, threw in some parchment, a quill, ink and some books that she had gotten from the library and made her way downstairs.

Draco was already sitting there, on one of the larger couches, doing his Arithmancy homework. His back was facing Hermione. Hermione sat next to him on the couch and cleared her throat. Draco looked up at her and then back down at his work, "Give me a minute Granger, I'm in the middle of something." He said. Hermione sat there for a few more minutes looking at him scribble something every now and then. Curious, she then peered down at what he was writing.

"Really Malfoy? If 'x' by 'y' is formula ten and 'a' by 'b' is formula five which is basically the reciprocal of formula ten, then 'x' by 'y' will be equal to the reciprocal of 'a' by 'b'! You don't have to make it that complicated you know..." She said to him.

Draco looked at her and then back to his parchment. "Whatever" he muttered, getting up. "I'm stepping out for a walk."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Look, we'll do this later Granger, It's been a long day." He pushed his hair out of his face and walked towards the door.

"Malfoy! You do know its five days since Sunday and we haven't even decided where the ball's going to be held!" Hermione stood up to, hands on her hips.

"Outside." he said.

"What?"

"We're going to have the ball outside, near the lake." He smirked, "Now that that's decided, I'll see you later." With that, he opened the door and out he went. Leaving Hermione behind to ponder about just how un-fucking-believable he was.

* * *

**Yup. That's it. More of building the plot and less of Dramione for now I guess...:(**  
**Please review though...it'll make my day! :D**  
**Also, I'll really appreciate it if you guys could suggest some good songs for the ball...for when I make a certain ferret dance with a certain bookworm...xD ;P  
See you soon! 3  
**

**P.s- You're the one who's weird! ;) ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAYAYAY! Another chapter's up! Please review! I love hearing from all of you!**  
**Oh my god! That rhymed again didn't it? Maybe I should become a poet :") **

**(And yes, you'rethe1who'swierd )**

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! We had been waiting for your arrival." Professor McGonagall said, writing something on a piece of parchment while Draco closed the door to her office. "Ms. Granger and I had just been discussing the preparations for the ball." Draco nodded and took his seat next to Hermione. McGonagall kept her quill away and looked at them over her specs. "I see that you have just started with the arrangements for the outdoor ball which you have decided upon. We have less than two days left for the ball and I hope that I have taken the right decision in leaving the preparations to both of you." "We won't disappoint you professor." Hermione said reassuringly. "I hope not." She sighed and looked at Draco who was busy looking out the window at the quidditch pitch. "I also wanted to talk to both of you about something else." McGonagall started, studying their expressions "It is a tradition that the tournament champions usually open the dance at the Yule ball but now we have decided that the heads must have the first dance, followed by the prefects, and then the rest."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "I was expecting that. But it has been decided, you and Malfoy must lead the dance." McGonagall said and got up. Draco looked at Hermione and smirked, clearly enjoying Hermione arguing with the headmistress. It was the first (and probably the last) time he actually paid interest in any discussion between the three of them. "But I already have plans profe-" "No more arguments Ms. Granger. I'm sorry but there is absolutely nothing I can do. I don't see why you wouldn't want to dance with Mr. Malfoy. Inter-house harmony is one of the main reasons why the ball is being held and I want you to set a good example for the others." Hermione started saying something again but McGonagall simply cut her off, "I'll see both of you tomorrow in your wizarding culture class." And walked out of the office.

* * *

"May I know why you're late again?" Professor McGonagall asked Draco as he strolled into the classroom. "Granger was hogging the bathroom." He muttered. Hermione glared at him from where she was sitting next to Parvati. "I was so not hogging the bathroom! He wasn't even awake when I went to take a bath! What a jerk!" she said to Parvati who was laughing at her. Professor McGonagall shook her head as Draco took his place next to Blaise at the very back of the classroom.

"Everybody pair up! Girls with boys please. We'll be practicing dancing today." As everyone rushed to find their partners, Filch moved all the desks at the back of the room and McGonagall transfigured her desk into a piano. "Hi Hermione!" Oh gods! It was Cormac. Hermione looked around to see if she could find an excuse to escape this one. Almost everyone was paired up. "So...may I have this dance?" Cormac asked her and grinned, offering her his arm. She pondered for a few seconds before taking his arm. The last thing that she wanted to do was dance with him but she did need a partner. McGonagall instructed Filch to play the piano while everyone slow danced. Cormac's hand was resting on Hermione's butt. No sooner had the music started that his hand had shifted from her waist to her fucking butt. She felt like hexing it off but instead, she just stepped on his foot every once in a while.

After what seemed like a decade, professor instructed Filch to stop playing. "I need all of you to put your best foot forward. Let your body be free, let your worries escape, dance freely, move with the rhythm. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, why don't you demonstrate. Come on now, quickly." Professor McGonagall ordered. Hermione looked at Draco from across the room. He was standing with Pansy who was holding his arm. He looked annoyed as she said something to him. He took her hand off of him and stalked towards the middle of the room where professor was standing. "Ms. Granger?"McGonagall repeated, looking at her sternly. Hermione sighed and made her way towards McGonogall as well. Filch had started playing the piano once again.

"Malfoy, place your hand firmly at the centre of her lower back." Professor McGonagall instructed. Draco did so. "Ms. Granger, your left hand goes on his shoulder." Hermione stepped closer and reached up for his shoulder. The ends of his hair were still wet from the shower. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "Good. Now hold her right hand in your left." Draco lifted her hand from her side and held it firmly in his. "Perfect. Now, start on the count of three. One, Two, Three" Hermione looked up at him. He was already staring down at her. He smirked and pulled her closer still and before she knew it, they were dancing.

* * *

**Yeahh. So that's it. As I said before, I've been focusing on building the plot but I promise for more Dramione in the next chapter. **

**;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**That's right, another chapter's up already!**  
**Please review! **

* * *

"Oh! This looks lovely!" Professor McGonagall beamed at Hermione. The heads...more like just Hermione...had supervised the Prefects and the house-elves in preparing everything for the ball. The ballroom looked absolutely perfect. It had peach colored silk cloth for its roof which fell down at the sides in cascades. It was supported by large wooden pillars which were decorated with bunches of orchids. Hermione had successfully managed to put an enchantment on it to make it waterproof, just in case it started raining. There was arrangement for music in one corner and for food and drinks in another. Hermione had also performed a very complex heating charm as it usually became very cold by midnight. There were just a couple of hours left before the ball and Hermione was feeling extremely jumpy.

"Oh! Here you are Profes-" Professor Sprout came barging into the ballroom "Ms. Granger? What are you still doing here? I thought I sent you to go get ready for the ball an hour ago!" she asked Hermione seeing her there. "I was just making sure everything's in place professor..." "Oh dear! You have the first dance. Come on, off you go now!" "Yes Granger, Professor Sprout's right. You go get ready, I'll check upon everything." Professor McGonagall added in her 'I-mean-business' voice before Hermione could insist on staying there.

* * *

"Nunquam retro respicere" Hermione muttered once she reached the gargoyle. She had been avoiding going to the dorm since yesterday after she had danced with Draco. The problem wasn't that she had felt uncomfortable and awkward dancing with him but it was the fact that she had not felt uncomfortable at all. It had been fun. It almost felt good being so close to him, with his arms around her. She had almost gone to Madame Pomfrey later, thinking that she had gone crazy. And to be honest, she probably had.

The gargoyle swung open and she walked inside. Draco was not there yet. Thank god. Hermione quickly walked up the stairs and locked herself inside her room safely. She took out the dress which Ginny had given her for her birthday. It was a maroon coloured strapless gown. She put it on, struggling with the zip a little. It stuck tightly to her upper body and flared a bit from her waist down to the floor. It had intricate silver embroidery on the upper part which started from top, encircled the waist and ended just above the right thigh. She wore her diamond studs, which she had gotten from her parents, in both of her ears. She left her hair open which curled down her bare back. In one word, she looked heavenly. The only thing which looked out of place was the watch that Ron had given her. Without giving it much thought, Hermione removed it and kept it in one of her drawers. She hadn't told Ron that the heads were going to have to open the dance. He would have gotten angry and created unnecessary drama. She had told Harry though, and thankfully, he understood.

"Granger, you ready yet? We have to leave." Draco yelled from outside the door. Hermione suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't want to leave. "Hurry up!"Draco shouted yet again. She finally got up, grabbed her wand and opened the door. Draco was standing there, his palm up in the air, ready for banging the door again. He was wearing a slytherin green shirt with a black dress robe. He slowly lowered his hand. He stared at her, his eyes moving upwards along her body. He stopped once their eyes met and smiled. Yes, an actual smile. Not his signature 'I'm godly and you aren't" smirk but an actual 'don't worry, it's going to be fine' smile. Hermione breathed in sharply, she felt hot all of a sudden. "Lets go!" She squeaked and took a step forward, stepping on top of her own dress and stumbling. Draco instantly held her waist from behind and kept his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from falling. Hermione looked up at him, surprised. "Easy Granger" He said straightening up, slowly pulling his hands away from her. "Thanks" Hermione mumbled and started for the stairs once again, followed by Draco.

* * *

"Line up everyone! Quickly!" Professor Sprout shouted "No Ms. Abbot, you may not go to the washroom." The prefects and the heads were lined up at the back of the ballroom. Hermione and Draco were supposed to enter first, followed by the prefects. Hermione was talking to Parvati. "We're so lucky, right? This is the second time we're opening the dance. Well, technically you are but this is good enough! Remember the Yule ball Hermione? I still can't believe you went with Krum. And I was stuck with Harry! Oh Merlin! It was so boring. He didn't even want to dance." Parvati chattered. "Well this time you get to go with Cormac. And trust me on this one, that's worse." Hermione said, laughing when Parvati made a face. "Ms. Patil will you please stop talking!" Professor Sprout warned "Granger! Where is Malfoy? I thought I told everyone to line up with their partners!" "I think he's with Pansy. I saw them together a while ago..." Cormac said, coming to stand beside Parvati. "Oh Merlin! That boy takes absolutely no responsibility at all! I'm so fed up!" Professor Sprout muttered to herself as she made her way to find Draco.

Hermione sighed, so much for being lucky when your partner's probably eating up his girlfriend's face and your creepy stalker is breathing down your neck. She turned around to see if Draco was there yet. Parvati and Cormac were standing behind her, followed by Hannah and Ernie Macmillan, behind whom were standing Anthony and Luna who waved at Hermione and smiled, followed By Theodore and Pansy. Hermione frowned; if Pansy was here then where the hell was Draco? The music had already started playing. Hermione turned around and closed her eyes. They were probably supposed to enter, but she couldn't go alone. "Hey." Someone panted beside her. Hermione shot her eyes open "What- ugh. Where were you?" Draco shoved his hair out of his eyes. His collar was all disoriented and his hair was extremely messy. "Shut up and take my arm." He said, ignoring Hermione's question. "But-" Before Hermione could say anything, the silk cloth parted and the music grew louder. Draco grabbed her hand and placed it on his arm and shortly, Hermione was being yanked inside the ballroom.

* * *

"Ow! Watch your step Granger, you idiot." Draco warned. "Sorry." Hermione muttered, feeling extremely conscious dancing in front of everyone. Not that anyone was watching, most of them were completely lost in either dancing or eating. Draco twirled her around then slid his hand around her waist again. He smelled so good and fresh. Hermione edged her hand towards his collar and straightened it up a bit. She looked up at him to find him looking amused. She took her hand off him. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something. See you later." Hermione said and left before Draco could reply.

"Hi Hermione!" Luna squealed seeing Hermione and Ginny standing in the corner. "Hey Luna. Gosh. It's been so long!" Hermione said and grinned. "Yeah! I've been busy. What with catching up with the studies, writing letters to Neville and my new research on Blibbering Humdingers I hardly have any time to eat." Luna said and then launched into long speech about her research.

Hermione looked around to see if she could find Draco. McGonagall was dancing with one of the ministers who had come to the ball, Hagrid was dancing with Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout was dancing with Slughorn, and Professor Jenkins was dancing with Flitwick. At least someone was enjoying themselves. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Hermione tried to find Pansy, maybe he was with her. She was there but Draco wasn't. She was dancing with Nott. Where was Draco then? Hermione continued looking around for him when she got distracted by seeing someone standing at the entrance. He was shielded by the cascades of the silk cloth but his shadow could be seen. Hermione saw the figure slowly raise his hand, the one which was holding a wand. She grabbed Ginny's arm but before she could act upon what she saw, she heard a distinct _Lacarnum Inflamarae _and the ballroom slowly went up in flames.

* * *

**How did you like it? It's probably the longest chapter I've written yet. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**It really has been a very long time right? Well I haven't given up on the story yet so here's yet another chapter ;)**

* * *

"Are you sure Mione? Hundred percent sure? "

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure. He wasn't there in the ballroom. And Harry, I saw the shadow of the person who did it and I know it was a guy. He was about 6 feet tall and Draco's that about that tall too. I know it was him!" Hermione said as she rested her face in her palms, massaging her forehead every now and then.

Hermione had run towards the shadow as soon as she had realized what was happening. Running, however, was very difficult considering that everyone in the ballroom was completely freaked out and the whole place was in a mess. By the time Hermione reached the entrance, it was too late and the person responsible for the fire was nowhere to be seen. Hermione had then helped all the students to safely get outside while the teachers tried to put out the fire.

She now sat in McGonagall's office, repeating the incident to Ron and Harry for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Harry and Ron had been sent by the Ministry as aurors in training to check upon what exactly had happened. Kingsley Shacklebolt had accompanied them.

Hermione suspected that Draco was responsible for the fire as no one from outside could have possibly entered as the security system of the school had also been improved. Hermione remembered not seeing Draco around before the accident took place and he did have both the ability and the motive to set the ballroom on fire. McGonagall though had found this accusation completely outrageous.

"Ms. Granger, I doubt that Malfoy would have wanted to blow up his only chance at keeping away from Azkaban by attacking a bunch of students this way. I really don't know if you have noticed but I certainly have seen a change in that boy. I doubt it was Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said, looking at Hermione over her glasses.

"You might be right Professor but he still remains a strong, and well, our only suspect. I'd say let's not completely rule this boy out but still keep looking for other suspects. Till then, Ms. Granger, I must ask you for a favor." Kinsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic said as Hermione looked up at him and nodded, "Since both of you share the same dorm, please do keep an eye out for him, and see if he lets out any clues."

"I sure will. Excuse me now, I really should be going, I do have classes to attend tomorrow." Hermione said and got up. Her head had been throbbing since the past five hours, ever since the accident took place. She had been asked to repeat the incident almost fifteen times and had not even gotten a chance to properly greet her friends.

"Wait Hermione, I'll come with you." Ron said as Hermione picked up her heels from the corner of McGonagall's office and headed down the stairs.

Once outside, Ron held her hand as they walked. "So...when were you planning to tell me about this dance?" he asked her. Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry, I just thought that, well, you were having just so many problems of your own and probably didn't want to hear about mine." She looked at him for a minute before adding "And if this is about me and Malfoy dancing together then you know none of it meant anything to me. They were just two minutes of torture." Ron smiled at her "Just the words I wanted to hear." He said. Hermione laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek as they stopped before the gargoyle which led to her dorm. "Hey! I see you after so long and that all I get?" Ron pouted. Hermione grinned as she put her arms around his neck; Ron held her waist as he leaned forward. He kissed her with all he had, every movement of his showing how much he loved her, how much he cared. Hermione replied almost as vigorously. It was her who finally broke the kiss. "Goodnight Ron. I'll see you tomorrow." she said giving him a quick peck before she entered her dormitory, leaving Ron behind in a bit of a daze.

* * *

**Yeahh...so this doesn't have Dramione at all. Don't worry though it'll be coming soon enough.****I absolutely love hearing from you guys so please, please, PUH-LEASE review :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I updated twice in two days! That's certainly an achievement xP**

* * *

"Wow! How come we never had such good dorms?" Ron said to Harry, as he sat down on the leather recliner. "Trust me when I say this, I'd trade this to the Gryffindor common room any day. At least I won't have to see Malfoy's face everyday then." Hermione muttered drinking her coffee as she sat next to Harry on the couch. "Where is he anyway?" Harry asked. "He has Quidditch practice I think." "Ahh...Quidditch! Those were the days I tell you." Ron closed his eyes and smiled. "I can't believe you guys are leaving already! You just came, what? Two days ago?" Ginny asked as she played with Harry's hair. "Two days? No, it has definitely been more than that. Five days I think." Ron said, still lying down on the recliner. "Yeah. Hey, we should really be leaving now Ron, its six already and we have to meet Hagrid as well. Come on let's go" Harry said getting up. Ron groaned and looked at Hermione "Are you coming 'Mione? To meet Hagrid?" "Yeah, it's been quite a while since I met him. Let's go."

Ron and Harry had left right after supper. She had been in a pretty bad mood since then. She had first cried her eyes out and then had come down to the common room as she couldn't bear sitting alone in her room. Hermione sat alone on the couch doing her Transfiguration homework when Draco entered. She looked up when Draco entered. He was in his muddy Quidditch uniform and was looking extremely pale. He staggered inside and quietly made his way upstairs.

It wasn't until later that the night, when Hermione was trying hard to sleep, that she heard Draco groaning all the way from his room. Hermione cursed and covered her ears with a pillow in order to muffle the sound. All the crying earlier had given her a headache and this definitely wasn't helping. She got out of bed and marched to Draco's room. "Malfoy, I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up right now you'll be very sorry." Draco remained quiet for a while. Hermione assumed that he was done with all the groaning and so she started heading for her room. "Granger, could you do me favor?" He said the moment Hermione turned around. Hermione was quite taken aback as he said so. Draco Malfoy was asking her, Hermione Granger for a favor? Never thought that would happen. "Umm, Okay?" She said, uncertainly. She heard the door unlock and suddenly found herself standing face to face with him.

Draco moved aside so that she could enter. This was the first time she had ever been inside his room. It was pretty clean for a guy's room. It was very much like Hermione's except for the fact that his balcony faced another section of the Quidditch pitch. Oh, and his colour scheme was green and silver...obviously. "So, what is it that you wanted?" She asked, turning around to face him. Draco handed her a little container which had a weird gel like substance inside. "Madame Pomfrey gave me that. I got injured during Quidditch." He said as he turned around took off his T-shirt. There was a very nasty looking bruise on the back of his shoulder. It was purple in the middle and almost black on the sides. "Look, just put it on there and you're free to go." Hermione didn't know what to say. The bruise did look very bad and she knew that it was probably killing Draco on the inside. And it had made him ask for her help. "Well, that's definitely not how you ask for help Malfoy." She said, smirking. Draco turned around to look at her. Hermione folded her arms as she looked right back at him. She flushed once she realized that Draco was still shirtless. It was his turn to smirk now. Draco took a step forward and Hermione staggered backwards till she hit the wall. Draco put both of his hands on either side of her face, caging her. "What was it that you were saying?" he asked. Hermione had gone red. "I-nothing." She squeaked, looking at his chest. He had a really good one too. He also, she couldn't help noticing, had a very distinct six pack as well. "So will you put the medicine on my back?" Draco asked her. Hermione nodded, not able to say anything. And well, Draco had the biggest smirk on his face.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and Hermione sat behind him. She opened the little container to let out its foul smell. "Ugh, this stinks!" She complained making a face as she scooped out some with her fingers. "So do you Granger. Now hurry up!" Draco said as he closed his eyes. Hermione spread it out with her fingers once she put it on the bruise. She could feet Draco tense. She reminded herself to be gentle as she started making circular motions with her fingers. Draco clenched his jaw. She took out a bit more of the green gel and started spreading it out. She made a figure of eight motion with her fingers applying it all over the bruise. Oh, his back was so stiff. She felt her hand automatically moving away his bruise to near the back of his neck. She gently massaged his collarbone area, applying pressure where needed. Her hand automatically moved across his back to another sore spot making small circles and easing out the muscles.

It wasn't until Draco let out a moan as she massaged his lower back area, did she realize what she was doing. She quickly moved her hands from his body. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go" She said closing the gel container and getting up from the bed. Draco too had realized what was happening as he too got up. "Yeah." He said, looking around uncomfortably. Hermione made her way out of his room to hers, still a bit confused about why exactly she had been massaging that ferret's back.

* * *

**HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**  
**Please review and let me know :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi guys! I know it has been REALLY long but i am still going to continue this story. __Please review if you want me to do so :)_**

* * *

_The flames spread, rapidly engulfing everything around her. She shrieked, cornered by the hot flames lapping up at her face. The silhouette of a young man hiding behind the half burnt curtain seemed to be laughing at her, mocking her. She yelled for help, desperately trying to catch hold of a weapon. Her helpless cries echoed around the burning hall until with another whisper of Lacarnum Inflamarae__**,**__ the flames exploded around her. _

Hermione woke up with a gasp, taking in huge gulps of air. Her hair stuck to her face, her neck and her back as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. A dreaded feeling creeped into her as she recalled the night of the ball. Every time she thought about the incident, she couldn't help but get a feeling of déjà vu. It all had happened once before.

She remembered her talk with Shacklebolt the other day. Before leaving, he had met her and had told her that if she can find proof that Draco was the one who started the fire, he could get the Malfoys imprisoned.

"_Remember Miss Granger, once a death eater, always a death eater. The Malfoys were pardoned for they abandoned Voldemort for the life of their son but personally I don't believe in their innocence. All I have to say to you now is that watch out for the boy Miss Granger, and Good Luck."_

Hermione sighed remembering what Kingsley had told her. Draco had definitely not been inside the hall when the accident happened, she had been trying to find him at that time. And that shadow…the silhouette did bear characteristics similar to Draco's built. She did know that she didn't trust him but she was still unsure about blaming him for that night. She licked her lips, realizing how thirsty she was and got up from her bed. She pulled on a loose white shirt as she made her way downstairs.

Draco had fallen asleep on the leather recliner. There was a charms book lying open on his lap. As Hermione made her way down the staircase, she stared at his peaceful sleeping face. His hair was messily spread, his mouth was slightly ajar and his chest was slightly moving as he took in shallow breaths. Mesmerized by him, Hermione walked towards the recliner a small smile on her lips. He looked so peaceful, no one would have ever been able to tell how annoying he actually was.

Smiling at how innocent he was looking, Hermione bent over and lightly brushed his hair away from his face. Before she could move her hand away from his face, he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at her groggily as Hermione froze. Her breathing increased as she stared into his groggy eyes. Realizing what she had been doing she quickly tried to move away but jerked back when her shirt yanked her. One of the buttons of her shirt had gotten caught in the recliner, very close to Draco. Groaning, she desperately tried to tug her shirt when Draco held her wrist, telling her stop. "Easy Granger" He said, his voice still husky from the sleep as he gently untangled her shirt. Hermione thanked him, turning around when she realized that he was still holding her wrist. She tried to move her hand only to have Draco tighten his grip on her. He stood up and twisted her arm behind her back, not hurting her but securing his grip.

"What- Ugh! What do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

"What am I doing? What were you doing Granger?"

"I-I-"

"You were looking at me sleeping. Why?"

"N-no. I-I just wanted to…I wanted to see what you had been studying."

"Really?"

"Yes! I just wanted to make sure if I had already done the work."

"Of course." Draco smirked.

* * *

She struggled to free her hand from his grip, avoiding his gaze. She wanted to get away from him. Draco clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on her. Her eyes widened as he took a step forward, coming closer to her. As he took another step, she stepped backwards, not looking away from his face. Stepping forward once again, he noticed her tiny feet which stumbled backwards. As he took another step forward and she stepped backwards, He observed her legs, slender and smooth, disappearing into a pair of baggy shorts. He then trailed his eyes up her waist, her curves visible through the thin white shirt, her heaving chest, and stopped at her face as they walked backwards and finally hit the wall. Her lips were parted as she breathed heavily, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion, her eyes apprehensive, her pupils dilated. Entranced, Draco's hand moved up to her face as he moved the strands of hair which fell on her face and tucked them behind her ears. Hermione closed her eyes as his hands lingered near her face, gently cupping it. He slowly leaned forward, his eyes on her plump lips, his hand still holding her wrist. He was just inches away from her when he closed his eyes. And it was just then that his trance was broken with the sharp rapping at the window.

* * *

**HOW WAS ITT? I tried something new this time trying to provide both Hermione and Draco's point of view. Pleasse review and let me know how you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter up! Please review guys, means a lot :)**

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open with the sharp sound at the window only to find Draco's blood shot, angry eyes glaring down at her. He painfully squeezed her wrist as she whimpered. She couldn't move her eyes from his face. His hair was still disheveled from his nap, His face was flushed and his eyes were clouded. She couldn't think straight. What the hell had just happened. The tapping sound came again and Draco left her wrist with a jerk and turned around. His fists were balled up and he walked over to his recliner next to the fireplace and started picking up his books.

Hermione walked towards the window only to find Ron's owl rapping furiously on the glass. She opened the window letting him in. Taking Ron's letter and thanking the owl, she let him leave. She could feel Draco's gaze on her. She avoided him and headed towards the stairs.

"Stop."

Determined not to let him muddle with her any further, she continued walking not looking at him.

"I said STOP!"

Hermione closed her eyes and gulped, taking a second to calm herself down. She was just at the foot of the stairs. Before she could climb, Draco strode over to her and pulled her roughly, turning her around, holding her arm in a vice like grip. Hermione cried out, putting her palm on his wrist which held her other arm painfully.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Good."

"You- "

"Do not get your hopes up Granger. _That_ meant nothing to me. In fact, _you_ mean nothing to me. Get this straight in your head. You're just a filthy little mudblood and I hate the very fact that I ever touched you. I hate you, I hate your kind, I hate your mudblood brains, I hate your stupid little friends, and I hate your very existence."

Hermione stared up at him, her eyes tearing up. Draco's eyes softened a little seeing her on the verge of crying but his face remained twisted in a scowl. He loosened his grip on her and then finally left her with a push. Hermione stood where she was, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"You know what? I am a Mud-" Her voice cracked and she gulped. "I _am_ a mudblood. And I'm proud to be one. At least I'm not like you- a _coward_. Your Father forced you into becoming a death eater and you couldn't even stand up for your own beliefs. You sho- Malfoy?"

Hermione gasped and rushed towards Draco as he suddenly held the railing, panting and collapsed on the floor. Hermione noticed how extremely pale he was. She crouched down next to him supporting his back as he tried to sit up. "Malfoy?" She patted his cheek anxiously and made him rest his head against the wall, as he started to lose consciousness. "Since how long have you not eaten?" She asked him, remembering that she didn't see him at any of the meals today.

His breathing had become very shallow as he looked at her through his eyelashes and gulped. "Wait here." She said and quickly went to the coffee table and picked up some pouches of sugar. She tore a packet and emptied it into his mouth, brushing the sugar which fell on his lips away. She gave him some water when he gained some of his strength. As he started getting up, she held his shoulder helping him stand up. Draco looked at her, his eyes not giving much away, as he clenched his jaw and turned his face away before shrugging her hand off and walking away.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think about this story. I know that its moving forward a bit slowly but it all will eventually come into place (I hope xP). **

**Also, I would love your opinion about whether you want to know more about the fire mystery or would you like more Dramione in the next chapter...Or maybe a bit of both? ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
